Esté donde esté, siempre te querré
by DrahksArt
Summary: Un transcurso de pequeñas historias totalmente independientes las unas de las otras para poder disfrutar en pequeñas dosis sobre esta pareja.
1. Vuelve, por favor

Aquí os traigo una nueva historia, pero no será una historia que continúa, sino una historia de capítulos sueltos de Ymir e Historia.

Dispuesto a que tengo tan poco tiempo libre y ya no puedo escribir tan seguido **Una nueva oportunidad** y **Dulce amistad**, decidí (tal como anuncié en **Twitter** hace tiempo) que haré este tipo de capítulos. Pues serán breves y fáciles de escribir, y será para ocasiones como por ejemplo no pueda actualizar con ninguna historia e incluso con ningún dibujo.

Pues escribiendo pequeñas historias lo puedo escribir el día antes. Intentaré que siempre tenga algo que ver con el manga, pero tal vez haga un _sketch_ de mis otras historias o algo.

Por lo que espero que os guste leer pequeñas historias de ellas por mí. ¡Disfrutadlo!

**Vuelve, por favor**

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que Ymir me dejó atrás para irse con Reiner y Bertholdt? Perdí la cuenta. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que he llorado por ella, preguntándome porque se fue de mi lado, del porque se fue con esos tipos que la secuestraron y chantajearon.

La única vez que he hablado desde ese entonces fue para explicarles mi historia a mis compañeros que me han de proteger junto a Eren. Los que se han de asegurar que los de la Policía Militar no nos encuentren y por tanto, nos maten. Desde entonces, no me he comunicado con ellos, ni tan siquiera con Sasha que es mi mejor amiga. Simplemente no quiero hablar con nadie, y ellos lo respetan.

Lo único que hago es ir con Mikasa a cortar leña y cocinar mientras los demás pelan patatas o hacer guardia. Excepto Armin que ha de vigilar que Sasha deje de robar comida.

Cortar leña y cocinar es lo único que me entretiene para no pensar en Ymir, pero cuando se quiere tanto a alguien es realmente difícil. Me la paso triste todo el tiempo, ya no sonrío ni soy dulce como antes. Ya no soy un ángel.

Tal como los anteriores días, le pongo la leña a Mikasa para que ella la corte ya que de las dos, sin duda alguna ella es la que tiene más fuerza. La mía casi desapareció en cuanto Ymir desapareció.

De la misma forma en que Mikasa parte en dos aquella leña, es como si partiera en dos mi mente cuando escucho su voz.

-¿Cuándo piensas abrir la boca? –La miro sin hablar, ni tan siquiera la miro con inocencia o confusión ya que sé perfectamente de que habla- Deberías olvidarte de ella, se fue y lo más seguro esté muerta –Corta otra leña- Pasa de página

-Es muy cruel de tu parte, ¿lo sabías? –En cuanto corta la tercera me mira con indiferencia y yo le correspondo la mirada- Tú, más que ninguna otra persona, deberías entenderme… ¿Cómo te sentirías si Eren hubiera hecho lo mismo? –Su mirada sigue siendo indiferente pero noto como frunce levemente el ceño- ¿Perderías la esperanza? ¿No desearías ir a buscarlo? –No ha cortado ni la cuarta, pues nos quedamos mirando un rato más hasta que me desvía la mirada.

No me responde, no me dice nada, solo sigue cortando leña. No hace falta que hubiera respondido, pues su silencio me lo ha dicho todo.

Cogemos la leña cortada y volvemos a la casa donde estamos refugiados, viendo como Armin está riñendo una vez más a Sasha por esconder en su bolso otro trozo de pan. Cosas como estas me alegran un poco ya que es como vivir de nuevo aquellos días cuando éramos reclutas, pero falta ella. Falta Ymir molestándome con mi altura, falta Ymir rodeando mis hombros para acercarme a su cuerpo, falta Ymir retándome por mi mala actitud. Simplemente me falta ella.

Noto que de nuevo voy a llorar así que me retiro sin decir nada. Me alejo del grupo y me acerco a uno de los árboles que hay por la zona. Me siento y me escondo entre mis rodillas, luchando contra mí misma para no llorar otra vez. Pero dos lágrimas consiguen salirse de mis ojos.

El olor a pan me obliga a limpiarlas y ver al frente, viendo como Sasha corre hacia mí con dos trozos de pan y se sienta a mi lado.

-Toma, come uno –Me ofrece con rostro infantil y una sonrisa enorme.

-No, cómetelo tú –Le respondo apoyando mi barbilla en mis rodillas y mirando al horizonte- No tengo hambre…

-Sé que la echas de menos –Me dice de golpe que me obliga a verla con mis orbes azules bien abiertos- Y a decir verdad, yo también echo de menos sus riñas –Me sonríe sin dar bocado al pan- Ymir es realmente fuerte, podría haber estado entre los 10

-Si no fuera por mí…

-Por eso no te preocupes, ¿en verdad crees que se va a dejar matar así porque así? –Solo puedo mirarla ya que no sé qué decir, pero ella sí- Escucha, Ymir es solo amable contigo a pesar de que termina ayudando a los demás –Sonríe de manera triste, pues también la extraña- A pesar de que lo haga de manera un poco brusca, pero a veces es necesario –Ríe y lleva un trozo de pan a su boca y me vuelve a dar el otro trozo- Come, o cuando veas a Ymir ella se enfadará contigo –Se acerca a mí para guiñarme un ojo- No quiere eso, ¿cierto?

La miro un largo rato. En ese rato siento como mi corazón late con algo de esperanza por las palabras de Sasha, pues es la primera y única persona que me dice algo así. Mis labios tiemblan y sin poder evitarlo, rompo a llorar.

Ella se pone nerviosa, lo noto por su manera de comportarse y porque la conozco lo suficiente. Es un detalle que tire los dos trozos de pan a un lado y me abrace, así que correspondo el abrazo apretando su ropa firmemente, llorando en su hombro.

Necesitaba llorar así. Necesitaba un abrazo así. Necesitaba que alguien me dijera algo bueno y confiara en mí, y en especial en Ymir.

Cuando volvemos somos Mikasa y yo, como siempre, las que nos ponemos a cocinar y Eren y Conny pelando la comida. Pues como dije antes, Armin se encarga de reñir a Sasha por robar comida. Jean es el que más guardia hace de todos.

Antes hemos tenido una conversación con Rivaille y Hanji, explicándonos sobre la muerte del Pastor Nick. Sonará cruel, pero su muerte me es indiferente. No me dolió, me dio igual lo crueles que fueron aquellos dos miembros de la Policía Militar. Tal vez Ymir fuera mi única fuente de sentimientos y por eso, era amable con todo el mundo. Era un ángel por ella, no por mí misma o por alguien más. Pero dejo de pensar cuando Conny empieza a hablar mal de Ymir.

-¡Maldita sea! Y encima Ymir se ha estado riendo de nosotros todo este tiempo, no sabía que fuera así de mierda

-No es así –Le corto sin dudar, ni tan siquiera lo miro pero sé que me mira con algo de sorpresa por hablar- Ella no te dijo nada porque no quería verte sufrir, solo eso

-Es imposible que ella hiciera eso, es una hija de…

-La entiendo –Le vuelvo a cortar y no le permito hablar más de ella.

Sé que entre ellos tres se miran con algo de incomodidad. Saben que he estado comportándome de manera extraña desde que Ymir me abandonó. Saben que estoy dolida.

Cenamos, charlan mientras yo estoy en silencio y al final nos vamos a dormir. Y como siempre, soy la única que se mantiene despierta. No puedo dormir, simplemente eso. Así que como cada noche, simplemente me levanto, me envuelvo con mi manta y salgo al exterior, caminando con mis pies descalzos para notar la suave hierba entre mis dedos. Mis ojos solo saben mirar la luna, hermosa como siempre.

-Tu eres la única que la ve cada día… -Empiezo a susurrar- Por favor, dile que la extraño –Por decir esas palabras, mis ojos se entrecierran y mi corazón da latidos muy dolorosos- ¡Por favor, dile que vuelva a mi lado! –Como si mi cuerpo pesara, me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas, ya llorando sin poder evitarlo, otra vez- ¡Vuelve, por favor! ¡Ymir!

Y me hago una bolita, abrazándome a mí misma. Por mucho que Sasha me hubiera dicho que ella sigue viva y por mucho que me anime, mi corazón sigue sufriendo por ella. Lo más seguro es que mis lágrimas no paren de salir hasta que vuelva a reunirme con ella.

Vuelve, por favor… Es lo único que pienso a cada rato por ti, Ymir.

….

Después de leer el capítulo 52 de _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ me dieron ganas de escribir esto, pues en verdad fue un capítulo donde no paré de pensar "hijo de…" por varias personas. Historia, una vez más, ha demostrado que es una luchadora.

En el próximo _oneshot_ escribiré sobre el _extra_ del capítulo 52 y aclarar sobre las especulaciones de Bertholdt con Ymir. Que en lo personal me hizo reír eso, pues en la página oficial de SnK ya aclararon que Ymir está enamorada de Christa y de nadie más xD

Para gustos los colores, obviamente, y todo se respeta. Pero no cuando tiene que ver con la homofobia, incluso en una serie.

Si os ha gustado, por favor dejad un _review_. Eso ayuda mucho a las escritoras y escritores de este lugar.

Seguidme en **Twitter** (** DrahksArt**) para informaros sobre las historias y otras cosas.

¡Saludos!


	2. Perdóname

Este _oneshot_ está ubicado cuando Ymir deja atrás a Historia y retorna con Bertholdt y Reiner, hasta el **extra** del **capítulo 52**.

Seguidme en mi **Twitter** (** DrahksArt**) para saber sobre cómo van las historias, sobre nuevas historias y otras noticias sobre manga/anime.

**Perdóname**

Fue una decisión dura pero necesaria.

Ganarme el odio de mis compañeros es algo que siempre me ha dado igual, pues la única opinión que siempre me ha importado ha sido la de Historia. Sé que está dolida, pero estando a mi lado no está a salvo ya que ni tan siquiera soy capaz de sobrevivir por mí misma.

Por lo que cuando escuché el grito de Bertholdt, fue la excusa perfecta para dejar que Historia viviera sana y salva dentro de las murallas, que me odiara y no quisiera volver a saber de mí. Solo bastó un solo segundo para que yo planeara todo aquello, para que mi idea de sacarla de las murallas y que estuviéramos juntas se rompiera y me echara para atrás después de ver que no era capaz de protegerme ni tan siquiera a mí misma. Y eso me dolió.

Agradecí que Bertholdt y Reiner estuvieran en peligro, pues fue la excusa perfecta para permitirle que viviera dentro de las murallas. Pues me iba a seguir ciegamente fuera donde fuera. Es demasiado inocente.

Sin saber cómo, conseguimos escapar de las garras de los titanes a punto de ser devorados. Eso quiere decir que ahora estamos sobre la muralla María, respirando entrecortadamente y sin ser descubiertos por nadie.

-No sé cómo, pero sobrevivimos… -Exhala Reiner mientras yo no puedo evitar que las lágrimas caigan por mis ojos- Oye Ymir, ¿por qué decidiste quedarte con nosotros? –Me pregunta mirándome de reojo, por lo que río sarcásticamente.

-Porque soy una idiota –Es lo único que sé responder, no quiero darle el gusto de saber que lo he hecho para alejar a Historia de mí.

-Gracias, Ymir… No sé qué decir –Agradece un cansado Bertholdt mirándome con algo de vergüenza después de haberme odiado al haber devorado a su mejor amigo hace años.

-Estás a tiempo de huir –Habla duramente Reiner.

-¿Eres idiota? No puedo mover ni un solo dedo –Me quejo intentando recuperar algo de aire y secando mis lágrimas- Además, si no fuera porque rompisteis esta muralla, yo aún viviría en ese infierno –Les dijo siendo sincera por una vez en mi vida.

Pues al principio me enfurecí, pero ahora se lo agradezco. En realidad se lo agradecí en cuanto conocí a Historia y mi enojo de aquel entonces desapareció. Con solo recordarla me hace sonreír llena de felicidad a pesar de haber estado al borde de la muerte y haber tenido que salvar a los dos traidores, aunque eso me convierte en una más.

Alzo mi mano diestra al cielo, como si quisiera alcanzar a un ángel. Como si quisiera alcanzar a Historia.

-No está mal jugar a ser una diosa de vez en cuando

….

Espero que os haya gustado, si es así, dejad un _review_ ya que eso nos anima mucho a las escritoras y escritores de este lugar.


End file.
